Business in the front, Party in the back
by XxPookerxX
Summary: Andy Walker: a not-so-normal teenage girl moves to Beacon Hills with her Father. What will she mean to the new pack? Ally or enemy? /Sounds completely cliche and Mary-Sue. I promise its not... intentionally. Have a read anyway. May turn into a fem-slash with Erica, let me know what you think. OC
1. Chapter 1

"You know Michael; this whole 'moving interstate' thing is really quite unnecessary." My Father diverted his eyes from the dark road to raise his eyebrows at me.

"It's Dad to you, you little ingrate – and you know why we're moving. This is our fresh start." I rolled my eyes back at him.

"You mean our _fresh_ fresh start?"

"You know what I mean, Andy."

"Whatever." I mumbled in reply, slipping my earphones into my ears. _'This time will definitely be different. I'm going to make sure of it.' _

It was four thirty on a Wednesday morning and the street lights lining the roads of Beacon Hills were just beginning to grace our vision.

"You know Dad; this place doesn't look half bad. Maybe I won't neck myself as soon as originally intended." He ignored me. I took this time to gaze out the slightly fogged windows and study my new home. Lush forest hugged the town, shielding and protecting the lavish houses from the outside filth of the world. I could already imagine the spoilt, pretentious kids that resided here. The thought made me mentally gag. I blinked languidly, my eyelids beginning to droop.

**- Teen Wolf –**

A large groan escaped my lips and my body curled in on itself in a feeble attempt to hide from the sliver of light entering though the crack in-between my curtains.

"Seriously?" I mumbled, "Thousands of light-years away yet has perfect aim?" It didn't register until a few moments later that the last place I was conscious was in a car, and this was anything but. My body flung itself into a sitting position while my eyes scanned over my surroundings: large stainless cream walls encased me in a rather spacious bedroom. The room was completely empty except for a mattress on the floor, which was where I was currently residing. I quickly relieved the tension in my neck by twisting it side to side until I heard the satisfying crack then stood up and walked through the open door.

"Michael?" I stood at the top of the quaint staircase and peered down. "Dad?" After receiving no reply, I skidded down the stairs and into, what I assumed was, the kitchen. A slip of paper caught my eyes and I walked to it cautiously.

'**Gone to meet the neighbours, be back soon. There should be cereal and milk in the fridge.**

**Love, Dad.**'

I stared at the letter perplexedly.

"Where did he find stationery, and what the fuck is the cereal doing in the fridge? I'm going to put this one down to early-onset Alzheimer's."

Grabbing the bowl off the table, I poured myself a generous helping of Lucky Charms and made my way outside. After trudging through the slightly dewy lawn until I reached the footpath, I turned and admired the large doll-like house for the first time. The outside was painted a light Pavlova colour, while the roof was a slate grey. I smiled. Dad was right, this was our _fresh_ fresh start and I was feeling optimistic; though I'd never admit that to him.

"So, do you like it?" Dad was standing next to me, his hand around my shoulders and a shit-eating grin on his face.

"It's nice Michael, I'm impressed. Although I do feel that by living here I should be obligated to own porcelain dolls and wear a tutu." He snorted.

"Come on you, come help me unpack." I grimaced at the large packing boxes freshly stacked on the veranda and nodded begrudgingly.

As my Father began to walk towards the house, my phone started to vibrate in my pocket, he turned towards me expectantly.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up." I called, gesturing for him to continue to the house. When I was sure that he was in the house, I retrieved the phone from my pocket and answered.

"What did you get?" West's low monotone voice rang back through the receiver.

"Not much, this town is surprisingly innocent. Minor corruption in the school system, nothing overly shocking – bribery for grades, but where doesn't that occur these days?"

"Uh uh, West; you underestimate the true value of an innocent town. It makes corruption a bigger deal and I'm sure our rich parents and teachers would not like for this information to leak and tarnish their pristine reputations. I need names."

"Okay, let's see what we've got." His voice trailed off as he searched. "Students are: Laura Kin, Henry South, Tyler Kennedy and Jackson Whittemore."

"Thanks buddy. I'll talk to you later." I quickly disconnected the line as I heard my Dad approaching.

"Who was that?" he asked, gesturing to the phone.

"Oh, uh, that was West." He nodded with a small grin on his face.

"Really? What are you two degenerates up to now?" I let out a small laugh.

"I can assure you Michael; I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Sure." He laughed sarcastically before wrapping his arm around my shoulders and guiding me towards the house.

After a day of unpacking; night fell rather quickly, much to my joy. I sat on my newly constructed bed, clad in my soft flannelette pyjamas and glared severely at the _Beacon Hills High _brochure that was clenched in my fist. Who were they to say that only boys could play lacrosse? This school was sounding more and more like it was being run by a bunch of sexist, narrow-minded fucks. I glanced over to my lacrosse stick and scowled. There was no way in hell I would roll over and let someone keep me from that field. Drastic times call for drastic measures and tomorrow at my pre-enrolment interview would be no exception.

**- Teen Wolf –**

I knew the sun was just beginning to rise by the way the bright vermillion light sprayed through my window. I was currently sitting at my personal mirror, somewhat vainly perfecting the finishing touches on my disguise. My long blood-orange dyed hair was now rolled and tucked under a messy, male brunette wig; breasts were bound while thicker eyebrows and makeshift sideburns had been added to my natural face. The lack of make-up on my skin left my faint acne scarring visible. If they were only going to let boys play on the lacrosse team, then I guess I'll have to enrol as a boy – since apparently the girls had no qualms with being treated as second class citizens.

The final stage of my transformation was deciding on the most masculine clothes I owned to put together an outfit with, which surprisingly was not difficult at all. I checked myself out in the full-length mirror on the wall.

"Dayum Andy, you make one sexy dude." I complimented my reflection.

"Do I even want to know?" A voice came from the door. I gasped and snapped my body towards the noise.

"Jesus Dad! You scared the bujeezus out of me!" I exclaimed while holding a hand to my chest.

"You're not serious with all this are you?" He asked disapprovingly and gestured to my 'get up'.

"Hey old man, you dragged me to another country and the half way across _that_ country so you don't get a say in this! Lacrosse is the one thing I won't give up." I had briefed my Father on my plan and it was only occurring to me now that he may have misconstrued it as a joke. He held his hands up in a silent surrender.

"Okay, okay. But I will have no affiliation with this madness." I was surprised that he let it go so easily.

"Alright, so long as you know that means you will not be attending today's interview." His dark eyebrows quirked but he nodded in defeat.

"Okay then, see you when you get back."

I quietly thanked the lady who escorted me to the principal's office. The door creaked open and a tall, solid, ginger-haired man stepped out.

"Miss Walker?" He asked cautiously. I grinned at him.

"Yes. Principal Thomas I presume?" He nodded and shook my hand. "I give my sincerest apologies for my Father's absence; he's come down with a horrid case of the flu."

"Oh, please give him my best. Would you be alright to proceed with the interview alone, or should we postpone till a later date?" I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine. I'm sure I can handle this on my own. The earlier I start school, the better, right?" He smiled, agreeing with me as he led me over to his desk.

"Please, take a seat." I nodded and slid into the wooden chair opposite from the headmaster's spacious leather seat. He took his place behind the mahogany desk and sat tall, I chalked this down to an intimidation tactic. "So, Miss Walker-"

"Before we start," I interrupted him. "I would like to clear something with you, just so we're on the same page." He nodded silently; probably surprised that someone had the gall to interrupt him. "You're going to enrol me as a male." His face was one of outrage.

"Excuse me?" He asked incredulously.

"You are going to enrol me as a male." I repeated slowly, making him seem a fool.

"What makes you think I would do that?" He scoffed.

"Because I know that you wouldn't like to get information leaked to the public about your little scandal. Tut tut Mister Thomas, a little juvenile to be taking bribes is it not? I'm sure that the parents involved would not appreciate that dirty little black spot tarnishing their otherwise immaculate reputations. Wouldn't you agree?" I could tell I had him now. His Adam's Apple bobbed as he swallowed dryly and a light sheen of sweat covered his forehead and upper lip. This guy needed a serious lesson in 'Pokerface 101'. "So as long as you want this to under wraps, you will enrol me as a male student, and, you will make sure to keep it a _secret_. Which I'm sure won't be too hard for you, right?" He nodded wordlessly, eyes bugged. "I suggest you get started on the paperwork and I'll see you tomorrow." I gave him one last superior smirk as I slipped silently out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

This was it. I grunted as I shifted the weight of the large backpack uncomfortably across my back. Slumping forward, I grumbled in annoyance as the long lacrosse stick tucked into the bag hit the back of my wig-clad head. The previous night had not gone as swimmingly as I would have enjoyed. The first half of the night had featured myself debating with my father about why this was a good idea, which inevitably ended in a screaming match (which I'm sure the neighbours would have appreciated.) The second half was not much better as I laid in bed, kept awake by unanticipated nerves for the following day. I tried to reassure myself that it wouldn't be as bad as I thought, and it wasn't. It was worse.

Swaggering into the yard of Beacon Hills High reminded me of my first day at an American school. Even though I walked in the gates seemingly full of confidence, under the surface was a different story. My usual heartbeat had morphed into a jackhammer, attempting to break through my ribcage. Butterflies swarmed in my stomach dragging anxiety in their wake and bile found itself trying to climb my throat. The only thing that was helping me take the next step was the small voice in the back of my head, reminding me that the last time I had felt like this everything had turned out fine. Only makes sense that things would be the same this time, right?

My thoughts were suddenly cut off as I found myself flat on my back and staring at the sky.

"I am so sorry!" A soft, yet frantic, voice exclaimed. Before I knew it, my hand had been taken hold of and I was reefed back into a vertical position.

"Wow, that's great. Remember when my arms remained in their sockets." I groaned. My now open eyes connected with a broad chest covered by Beacon Hill Cyclones jersey. Averting my eyes upwards, I discovered the chest belonged to a very tall, very attractive Hawaiian boy. Rattling myself back into reality, I smiled and laughed awkwardly. "Its okay, really. No harm done."

"Danny, why are you apologizing to this loser? He was in the way, not your fault." I looked to the blonde boy standing beside him. What an asshole. Well, at least I knew my disguise was effective; unless this guy was an idiot. The Hawaiian boy elbowed him and turned back to me.

"Well, I think we've established that I'm Danny." He held out his hand in offer.

"Andy." I replied taking his hand and shaking it with a grin.

"Sorry about Jackson. He can be rude sometimes, but he means well." I heard Jackson mutter a small 'no I don't,' which earned him another elbow to the shoulder.

"Whatever. You ladies stand here and chat, I'm getting to homeroom." Jackson hitched his lacrosse stick higher in his backpack and took off towards the building, locking his silver Porsche over his shoulder with a shrill '_beep beep_'. I turned back to Danny with a grin.

"Well Danny, I need to get to the Principal's office. I guess I'll see you around." He grinned back cheekily.

"Catch you, Andy." He exclaimed, his large hand patting me on the shoulder as he walked in the opposite direction.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **TEEN WOLF **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What the hell is this? The man sitting in the principal's chair in front of me was definitely not the same principal from yesterday.

"So, Mister Walker-" He began.

"I'm going to cut you off right there. Where's Principal Thomas? Is he away today?" The smirk that fell across his face sent a shiver up my spine.

"I'm sorry to inform you that Principal Thomas made a spur-of-the-moment resignation last night and is no longer with us." My stomach dropped. "I'm your new principal: Gerard Argent. But of course, you will refer to me as Principal Argent at all times."

This wasn't right. This definitely wasn't right. Doesn't a two week notice have to be given to the Board of Education before a resignation can take effect? I was in total shock, but my face remained calm. I would get to the bottom of this.

"Now, here are your books and your schedule. If you'd like, I could assign someone to escort you to your class." I flashed a false smile and shook my head.

"No that's fine. I'm sure I'll be okay. If that's all, I think I should be getting to class." He nodded and rose from his chair.

"Very well, have a lovely day. I trust that if you need anything at all that you won't hesitate to consult myself or another teacher." I nodded a thanks, turned and started towards the door.

"Oh and Andrew," I turned to face the sinister principal. "You must be catching a cold. Your voice is sounding slightly – feminine." My eyes widened and I turned quickly, taking off down the hall.

I fumbled through my bag trying to find my mobile, ripping it out as soon as I felt it in my hand. I pressed 3 and waited for West to answer.

"Andy. What's up?"

"Listen West. This is very important. I need you to find out as much as you can about a man named Gerard Argent. Early to mid sixties; currently located in Beacon Hills, don't know if he's residing here, and has just taken up role of Principal at the local High School."

I could hear the pen scratching as he scribbled down the notes.

"I'm on it." He muttered a quick goodbye and the line went dead.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **TEEN WOLF **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Class, this is our new student, Andrew Walker," drawled Mr Harris (that was his name according to my roster anyway.) "Take a seat next to Mr Stilinski." I looked at him incredulously. How the fuck was I supposed to know who this Mr Stilinski was? This guy really had no idea of the concept of introductions. Que mental facepalm. A hand in the crowd of people was raised and I sauntered over to the empty chair next to the goofy looking kid with brown buzz-cut hair slumped in his chair.

"Hey." I muttered as Mr Harris continued with his lecture. The boy straightened in his chair.

"Hey. I'm Stiles." He exclaimed, earning a glare from the douche-y teacher.

"Andy." I replied shaking his outstretched hand. "What is that guy's problem?" I asked him, glaring at the back of the teacher's head.

"Well, Scott and I have a theory that he really needs to get laid, big time." I stifled a snort, much to his delight.

"Scott?" I questioned. Stiles gestured to a boy with curled brown hair and brown puppy-dog eyes. He flashed a cheeky grin and sent a little wave which I returned. Maybe everyone here wouldn't be so bad.

"Lacrosse practise is after school. You should come check it out. Coach is always looking for new players." Yeah, new _male_ players.

"You know what Stiles. I think I might just do that."

**Hi guys. So, as stated in the summary, I am considering turning this into a fem-slash story with Erica considering she is one of my new favourite characters. I would love to know what people think about that Idea. And just to clear up any questions: Yes, Stiles and Scott are going to find out about Andy's true gender, I just haven't decided how yet. Whether it is from Scott's werewolf instincts or some completely unrelated way, its going to happen. Oh, and Andy's full name is Andrea, not Andrew. That's just how Principal Thomas enrolled her.**

**Thanks for reading and please review – reviews are my crack. :)**

**Later.**


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the school day went smoothly without problems. My first and second classes were spent goofing off with Scott and Stiles, which was a great deal better than Science and Math. Lunch was spent by me sitting with a group of random people that I didn't bother to learn the names of considering I would probably never interact with them again in the rest of my high school career. I didn't know anyone in the last four classes of the day. Needless to say, fucking boring.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **TEEN WOLF **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I approached the green lacrosse field with nerves bubbling in my gut. The coach had the team in a huddle, giving directions and… pep talks, I guess. I was almost struggling with the male lacrosse uniform; the shoulder pads, obviously made for bulky man-shoulders, sat way too large over mine. My attention went to the bleachers where a few sets of eyes had turned to me in interest. I gave a small flirty smile and wave to the girls causing them to grin back, damn I'm good at this, how was I not born a guy? I approached the group with confidence.

"Coach." I announced. The man before me, and a few others, turned. "Andy Walker. I want to try out for the team." He studied me up and down with his large, seemingly bi-polar eyes and lest out a laugh.

"Don't you think you're a little short there, Walker? Maybe you should try out for the craft club instead." A few of the guys laughed and he joined them with a chorus of 'am I right's. I interrupted them angrily.

"Coach!" He immediately stopped laughing. "I may be small – but I'm fast." He hesitated, but began to nod and clapped his hands together a couple of times.

"Alright! That's what I like to see, spirit!" He let out something akin to a cheer to the rest of the team and turned back.

"Walker." He addressed me.

"Yes, Coach?" I grinned.

"Get your ass on the field. You're about to try out for the Beacons Hills' Cyclones." I let out a small 'yes!' followed by a fist jerk before I was shoved towards the field by Coach Finstock.

_Breathe. Just Breathe. _I inhaled a large breath through my mouth and slowly exhaled through my nose, mentally preparing myself. My heart almost leapt when the shrill sound of the starting whistle hit my ears. The ball was quickly thrown towards me and caught in my racquet. I barely had control over my legs when I took off in a mad sprint, as my body was coursing with pure adrenaline. It's a terrifying sight seeing a full grown boy running straight for you, ninety percent of his body's muscle capacity achieved, hell-bent on knocking you on your ass – and hopefully doing some damage in the process. But my body knew exactly what to do, almost like muscle memory, it happened automatically. I dodged the bulky masses flying for me; my body dodging, swerving and twisting violently, almost like a macabre dance. I was approaching the goal now; there were only two players in my way: Jackson and Danny in goal. I could see the blatant fury in Jackson's blue eyes as he charged for me, his sheer ferocity almost made me flinch, but I stayed strong and picked up the pace. As I reached the last meter between me and the crazed lacrosse player, I dropped to the ground in a slide, anticipating Jackson's dive to tackle me. As Jackson flew over my head I pulled my lacrosse stick back as far back as I could and threw the ball with as much raw power that I could muster. The ball flew the last ten meters in a surprisingly rapid pace. My heart was in my mouth until I heard the satisfying sound of ball-against-netting. A relieved smile forms on my mouth and I allowed my exhausted body to fall backwards onto the ground. With my eyes closed I could hear the cheering more clearly over my own panting and racing heart. My eyes opened slowly and I pulled my helmet off allowing my head to drop to the side. The small audience on the bleachers are clapping and cheering but they are all dwarfed by the Coach's roar of cheer. My hazel eyes met the hooded eyes of a strawberry-blonde haired girl on the bleachers, she sent me a seductive smirk and I smiled back awkwardly, but my sight was quickly stolen by Scott. His nostrils flared as he stared at me in confusion, I gave a small wave but his stare just tilted to something behind me. The wind instantly left my body and pain exploded in my side as a foot connected with my ribs. I let out a long, painful groan as my eyes snapped shut and my body curled in on itself, my ears suddenly picked up on a breathy laugh. Despite my body's protest I opened my eyes to see Jackson looking down at me with a smirk.

"Take that as a warning. Stay the hell out of my way." He walked off while I tried to give him a fierce glare. He had walked half-way back to the coach when my breath had returned to me and the pain had subdued enough for me to stand. In a fit of rage I charged towards him full speed. I launched my small body at him screaming profanities and throwing punches. I felt a fist collide with my jaw as I grabbed Jackson's helmet and slammed his head repeatedly into the ground. I could taste blood at this point and I'm not sure whether it's mine or Jackson's after biting him full-force on the arm. My fist crashed into his stomach at the same time his connected with my eye and suddenly I'm being pulled away by strong hands. I spit blood at Jackson and in turn I see him struggle furiously, trying to get away from Danny and the other players pulling him away from me.

"Andy! Andy, calm down! It's me, Scott." It seemed that my adrenaline rush comes to a sudden stop as my knees gave way and the arms are holding my limp body. I swear I hear him sniff and he's suddenly more frantic. "Oh God. Andy, are you okay? Talk to me." I coughed a little.

"Does he look worse than me?" I hear Scott sigh in relief and my eyes catch Stiles, and a few others, running over. Stiles skidded to a halt and dropped beside me.

"Okay, did that really just happen?" He didn't bother waiting for an answer. "Are you okay?" I nodded despite my face screaming in protest.

"Stiles. We have to get to the infirmary." Blood started to leak from my nose and I groaned. Damn, he'd gotten me there too? If my nose was crooked, bitches would pay. The strong hands around my waist instantly dropped and I quickly held myself upright. "Dude, what the hell are you doing?" I stared incredulously at Scott who was in the process of peeling his shirt. He scrunched the red jersey in his hand and held it gingerly against my nose. "One: really gay; and two: ugh sweaty."

"Shush. Just sit down and tilt your head forward." I groaned again but surrendered to the hand lightly pushing the back of my head. "Allison!" Scott exclaimed.

"Is he okay?" A soft feminine voice sounded and I pulled away as much of the offending shirt as possible trying to see who the new voice belonged to. Two girls had approached, one – whom I instantly recognised as the strawberry-blonde giving me 'the eyes', stood back next to Stiles, who was a sputtering mess in her presence. The other girl, who I assumed was Allison kneeled next to Scott and replaced his hand over the jersey, much to my displeasure.

"I'm not sure; I think we should get him to the infirmary. He's bleeding quite a bit." I groaned loudly in protest.

"Guys, thanks but I'm fine! Look." I pulled my head away from Allison's hand causing the cloth to fall away, got to my feet and looked down at them. "I've got all my teeth and I can walk. I'm fine." Allison's mouth had fallen open and Scott had his arm extended as if to tell me to stop but I turned and began to walk – or something akin to – towards the rest of the team who were coddled around Jackson. Pushing away one of the large players, I stepped towards a sitting Jackson.

"Piece of advice for you." His eyes turned to me. "Stay out of _my _way."

"Walker!" I turned towards a fuming coach. "Detention, tomorrow afternoon, you too Jackson." I scowled and began to walk towards my bag. "And welcome to the team." I halted mid-step and a smile rose to my face, but I immediately resumed walking and picked up my bag. I turned and gave a small wave to the group on the field, still standing around my blood, and walked away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **TEEN WOLF **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That was hot!" Lydia exclaimed watching Andy walk off the field, a small limp in each step. Allison gave a small laugh.

"Keep it in your pants Lydia." Lydia let out a small breathy laugh as a smirk grew on her lips.

"Whatever. Just don't make any loser plans with your boyfriend tomorrow afternoon, we're going shopping." With a flick of her light pumpkin hair, she was off strutting back to the bleachers.

"So, what was that all about?" Stiles asked impatiently.

"Yeah, that definitely wasn't normal, in any case of the word." Scott looked at his best friend and girlfriend with confusion in his eyes.

"I don't know. But remember when I said earlier that something about him smelled off?" Stiles nodded eagerly. "I just figured out what it is. Andy's not male." The two stared at him in shock. "Andy's a girl."

**Hey hey! I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of **_**Business in the front, Party in the back.**_** The name is still subject to change, it was an impromptu decision made from a song I was listening to when I forgot stories needed a title xD. Anyway, getting off track. I would like to say a big thankyou to everyone who has supported this story! Each review, follow or favourite gives me more motivation to get a new chapter out for the fans. I should also let you guys know that a decision has been made and this will now become a femslash with Erica (Yay!). Thanks again guys!**

**Also note, that the cover picture for this story, I do not own or have permission to use. Because as much as I would love to pay four dollars a month to be roped into a female semi-porn website, I would rather not. All credits go to Lass from SuicideGirls – the gorgeous red head in the picture whom I am insanely jealous of.**

**Stay safe guys.**

**-Brittany. **


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as I entered the front door, Michael's 'motherly side' flared up. He quickly ushered me into the kitchen and sat me down. A tissue held in his hand dabbed gingerly against my still-bleeding lip while he reeled of questions of 'are you okay?' and 'what happened?'s, to which my response was,

"I'm fine. I just got into a fight with some girls." His head shook when the bleeding didn't stop and he began pushing me back towards the front door.

And that's how I ended up here: Beacon Hills Hospital; cringing while my Dad shamelessly flirted with the nurse who put the five stitches in my busted lip. I hit my palm against my forehead as they exchanged numbers.

"Really guys?" They looked over. "In front of the juvenile and all?" The nurse let out a small laugh and walked back over.

"It's good to see you've still got some humour left after those injuries. At least tell me the others look worse than you." A smirk grew on my face as my Dad cleared his throat at the nurse. She let out a laugh. "Don't get your panties in a twist Michael."

"You obviously don't have a daughter Melissa; otherwise you would understand my concerns." She scoffed.

"I have a son. It's just as bad."

"Whoa, whoa, back up. You guys know each other?" They both let out a small laugh.

"Yeah. Melissa and I went to school together before I moved to Australia." Melissa scoffed.

"Don't give away too much information." She said sarcastically. "We were best friends for years, inseparable." I cocked an eyebrow.

"You lived in Beacon Hills Michael?" I asked him lowly. He laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I actually grew up here. Didn't I tell you that?"

"No. You must have missed that little detail." I stared him down causing another nervous chuckle to escape his lips.

"Settle down guys. No roughhousing in the ER." Her tone was mockingly stern. "Look, I have an idea. Why don't you guys come over for dinner later? It'll be great!" Dad had already answered 'yes' before I could even think of declining. I threw him an 'I-will-kill-you-where-you-stand' look but accepted my awkward fate.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **TEEN WOLF **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_You can't be serious._

I stood before the McCall's door shivering slightly as the evening air bushed against my pale skin. I didn't even think of grabbing a cardigan as I ran out the door in my China blue skater dress, promising I would meet my father across the street where the McCalls were conveniently located. I knocked a little more urgently while rubbing away the goosebumps on my pale skin, the chilled Pinot Noir cradled nicely in my arms.

The door opened and my eyes widened considerably as I found myself standing in front of Scott. Scott McCall. I mentally facepalmed but smiled – much to the pain of my face.

"Hi, I'm Andrea." Shit, well that was obvious. How did I not think of this situation? He looked confused but took my hand.

"Scott. Scott McCall." I brushed my orange hair from my face and entered the house.

"Ah. Ando, there you are. I was starting to worry." I smacked him over the head as I walked past.

"Shut up Dad. I got here as quick as I could." I turned to a smiling Melissa and handed her the wine. "I didn't know what you would enjoy. We had some bottles lying around after the move." She accepted the bottle gratefully and put a palm against my face.

"That face is still looking pretty angry. Don't forget to keep putting ice on it." I smiled but moved away from her hand. "Where's that boy gone now? Please excuse Scott's rudeness; I'm just going to go get him." I put a hand to her shoulder.

"Don't worry Melissa. You sit down, I'll go get Scott." I almost felt guilty when she flashed me a smile; I had my own personal agenda for getting him alone.

I slowly climbed the stairs, carefully quite, and followed the voice. Scott's door was left slightly ajar and I peeked in. Scott was pacing around the room talking into his phone.

"Here, like here in my house.

-I don't know man; she's here with her Dad…

Yeah, I'm sure that wouldn't be an awkward conversation: 'Hey Andy, mind explaining why you're cross-dressing at school?' No. Think Stiles!"

So Stiles was in on the know as well. Scott took a quick turn and suddenly his eyes were on mine. Instead of backing off I charged forward into the room, snatching Scott's phone and throwing it to the bed. I could hear Stiles' frantic yelling through the tiny speaker as I pushed Scott into the wall.

"Look. I have my own reasons for doing this, so if you tell anyone I will personally hurt you. From your group of friend's I've met, they all seem quite nice. So if any of them know, I'm holding you personally responsible for keeping the word from leaking." His eyes were wide like a deer caught in the headlights. I took my forearm away from his throat and strode over to his bed. Stiles' had only gotten more riled up over the few seconds of absence and I smiled into the phone. "Hey Stiles. Sorry, but Scott can't talk now. His Mum would like him to come to dinner." I ignored his words of protest as I hung up the phone and handed it to Scott.

"Down in five minutes. I like your Mum, and she seems like she's quite set on this dinner for whatever reason. So don't let her down." I left the room feeling Scott's glare in my back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **TEEN WOLF **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So Andrea. You were born in Australia?" Melissa asked curiously. I ignored Scott's constant glares and stares – Melissa had even kicked him lightly under the table a few times.

"Yeah. We lived there until I was Twelve. Then moved to New York and then here. Man, these roast carrots are excellent! How about you guys, always lived in Beacon Hills?" Melissa smiled.

"Yes. Scott and I don't get to travel much, do we?" Scott nodded.

"Certainly not somewhere like Australia. I've heard its great there. Why did you leave?" Melissa glared at her son.

"Scott. That's none of our business!" Scott opened his mouth to disagree with Melissa when I cut him off.

"Listen to your Mum, Scott. She's right. It's none of your business."

"Andrea! Don't be rude. Sorry Scott, it's just a bit of a touchy subject." He nodded. "Annie. My wife, Andy's Mother, passed away early 2007. We left soon after that." The table went quiet as I slammed my cutlery down.

"Damn it Dad! I told you I don't want you telling people about her!" I had to swallow the lump down in my throat. I knew I was overreacting but I couldn't stop once I started. "Do you hate me? Do you want to hurt me? Is that why you do it? I'm sorry!" I felt my stomach clench as a tear rolled from the corner of his pain-ridden eyes.

"Ugh." I muttered to myself, standing up. "I need to go out. Thanks for the lovely tea Miss McCall and I apologise." I turned to my Dad. "I'll be home later. Don't wait up."

I walked out the front door, being careful not to slam it as I passed through, and slipped my boots on. I took off in a light jog towards the forest area, knowing full well it was a bad idea. My head was pounding with frustration, mouth was dry and my eyes burned as I rubbed at them furiously. All that was running through my head at this point was self-berating thought of why I was being such a brat.

I had to have been walking for a good twenty minutes before I came to a halt. The large moon shone me enough light to make out that each direction looked the exact same and with my lack of internal GPS, I was, to put it nicely, screwed. Suddenly, the forest seemed much more sinister. The trees looked taller, the shapes more frightening and each owl's hoot more chilling than the last. The wind howling through the trees sent a shiver up my spine and the sound of a twig snapping behind me was the last straw. I ran.

I hadn't gotten very far when hands gripped my upper arms and held me still, forcing a scream from my throat. My eyes opened to stare down the perpetrator.

"Scott? You asshole!" My heart was almost pounding out of my chest at this stage and I hunched over panting. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"I'm sorry Andy, but you need to come back now. These woods are infested with mountain lions and-" A loud howl rang over our heads causing Scott's ears to prick.

"Wolves?" He took hold of my arm once again.

"Yeah something like that. Come on." He began to lead me away but I pulled my arm away.

"No, Scott. I don't need your help. Tell Dad 'I'll be home later'." I turned away despite his protest and began to walk in the opposite direction. Unfortunately I only made it a few steps before something snagged around my ankle and with a yelp I was left hanging in the air by the foot, thanking God that I was wearing leggings and this dress had a tight waist. I heard Scott curse and then footsteps. Lots of them. Heading towards us.

"What the hell?" I yelled looking at Scott. If this was some sort of a joke…

"Well well well, what's this? It looks like we've caught a rabbit in our wolf trap." The strong voice sounded familiar and I swung the contraption until I was face to face with Gerard Argent. He let out a smirk as my eyes widened.

"Leave her alone Gerard. She has nothing to do with this." He let out a sharp laugh.

"And you think I would just take your word for that Scott? It seems that you still don't know me at all. See, for all we know," he gestured to the men standing around him, some holding guns. At this revelation, my heart picked up even more speed. "your little friend here could be another member of Derek's pack, and we cant have any more mistakes like that running around, now could we?" I could hear Scott's, and my own, breath hitch when he opened a small pouch and retrieved a small, delicate purple flower and grinned sadistically as he pressed it against my forehead firmly. My heart immediately slowed and I quirked an eyebrow.

"Seriously? First you tie me up, by the leg nonetheless, and then shove flowers in my face. What the hell sort of greeting is that Old Man?" He dropped the flower, turned, and made a hand gesture to one of his 'goonies' who then cut the wire without warning causing me to fall on my head.

"Ow! Fucking douche. you could have broken my neck!" Scott was immediately at my side checking for signs of injury.

"Are you okay?" He whispered and I nodded, still glaring at the mystery men.

"She's a feisty one, reminds me so much of Kate. She would make an excellent hunter, don't you agree Scott?" I didn't have to see Scott's face to know he was glaring at Gerard. "She's already too far in Scott, so you'd better clue her in to our 'situation' before I'm forced to." Scott growled low in his throat causing me to stare at him in shock.

Gerard turned and began walking. "See you at school Scott. You too, Andy."

My blood ran cold.

**Hey guys! I give you a thousand apologies for not updating for ages. I have been going through a rough patch. My Grandfather passed away last week and I just haven't been in the mindset for writing. Please review if you would like me to continue, reviews give me motivation. :)**

**Alternatively (or also) you can add me on Twitter**** /BrittGartside**** and harass me to update faster! :D**

**Thank you to the fans and the people still following. As you can tell it's starting to build, and don't worry, Andy won't always be this freaking annoying. xD**

**Talk to you later guys! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't even comprehend the questions I was going to be asking Scott – well, more like demanding answers for. After yelling out the first syllable of some words and divulging in what strongly resembled a semi-retarded sentence, I decided to shut my mouth and leave this drama for tomorrow. Scott seemed more worried since I had fallen silent and allowed him to lead me out of the forest and into his mother's car.

"Listen Andy –" I cut him off.

"No Scott. I don't want to talk right now. Just take me home and we can discuss everything tomorrow. I assume that whatever this is, Stiles knows about it." He sighed and drooped his head slightly.

"Yeah. Yeah, he does. Andy, I'm really sorry to get you caught up in all of this." He took a left and I returned his sigh with one of my own.

"Look Scott. What's done is done, I've just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm just going to need a bit of time for what's just happened to sink in before I'm going to be able to have any kind of an intelligent conversation about it."

Another left.

"Can I at least ask you about your whole -" he gestured to me.

"Well, very long story short I need to play lacrosse and Beacon Hills doesn't permit girls playing."

A right then a sharp left.

"For good reason; guys are rough. The stitches in your mouth should be proof of that. You shouldn't get yourself hurt further just because you want to play lacrosse." I cut him off before he could go any further.

"I don't _want_ to play lacrosse Scott," I spoke, a little more aggressively than I would have liked, "I _need _to play lacrosse." I stopped abruptly after feeling a lump in my throat.

I felt Scott's hand fall onto my shoulder, which I quickly jerked away from.

"Okay. Just – let me help you then."

Another left and we were in my driveway. The car pulled to a stop and I opened the door.

"Thanks Scott, but I don't need any help. If Jackson wants to be a knob, he can get what's coming to him." Scott nodded and slowly took off from the driveway.

The house was quiet when I walked in the door. I couldn't shake the feeling of stupidity and guilt; I had acted selfishly and was deeply ashamed. I flicked the canvas shoes from my feet and padded into the lounge where my dad was stoking the wood heater.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, making my presence known. When he said nothing I approached him and kissed him on the head. My stomach clenched as he didn't respond, he was obviously angry, so I turned and left the room. I was almost at the stairs when I heard him call my name.

"Andy." I turned and his arm was around my shoulders, holding me awkwardly to his chest and tucking my head under his chin. I slowly wrapped my arms around him, we hadn't embraced like this in a long time and I hadn't realized how much I'd missed it.

"Dad?" I questioned. He simply returned the kiss on-top my head and murmured a 'goodnight' before taking off upstairs.

Needless to say I didn't get much sleep that night. I knew this was something big, even my body could sense something big was about to happen.

My mind stayed at a constant state of alertness but my body felt heavy and weighed down. I could feel my eyes burning behind their lids as I moaned and rolled over on the stiff mattress. This had better be worth it.

I could feel fresh bags pulling at my eyes while I scratched at the stitches protruding from my lip. My second school entrance had been better; I felt more relaxed considering the circumstances. I shifted my heavy backpack again before a small squeal of tyres caught my attention. I looked over just in time to see a silver Porsche pull into the car space in front of me, Jackson could be seen smirking smugly from behind the tinted glass. I stopped walking so that I could glare at him as he got out of the (admittedly impressive) car.

"Nice lip Walker. Hope it doesn't hurt too much." His smirk grew wider as he slung his backpack over his designer clad shoulder.

"Suck my dick, Jackson." His grin immediately dropped as he charged forward and grabbed the scruff of my flannelette shirt.

"Listen here you little shit. You're in my school now, got it. You'd better learn your place." I rolled my eyes just as Jackson was pulled back by a disgruntled Scott and Stiles.

"Jackson, stop! What are you doing?" Scott exclaimed as I pushed Jackson back.

"You'd better back off before I give you another bruise on your pretty-boy face!" Scott pushed Jackson back and he composed himself.

"You'd better watch yourself, Walker." He threatened with a scowl adorned on his face before walking off. Eyes followed him until the two were sure enough that he was gone.

"Dude, what the hell?" Scott yelled. "I thought we discussed this!"

I simply shrugged my shoulders and turned to give a questioning look to Stiles who was staring intently at my wig.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"So… you're a – chick?" Stiles asked with interest. I shrugged again and he poked at the brunette wig covering my thick orange hair. "I don't know Scott; this is pretty dude-y hair." I swatted his hand away as he laughed lightly. I mocked his laughter.

"Laugh it up, Bucko. You." I pointed to Stiles. "And you." Scott. "Owe me an explanation, and I intend on getting it." His grin faltered and he swallowed thickly. The bell rang obnoxiously.

"At lunch." Scott responded which earned him a glare.

**-Teen Wolf-**

I followed Scott and Stiles as the lead me to the back of the lacrosse field. My body was buzzing, the mixed anxiety and anticipation was practically driving me up the wall. Scott seemed to sense this as we came to a stop on the border of the field, away from all school population.

"Look Andy, this is going to be hard to believe okay. But you're going to have to trust me."

Stiles nodded. This only piqued my interest more.

"Yeah, you might want to sit down." He gestured to the ground.

"Uh, I think I'll be right. Just get on with it." Scott shot Stiles a look but nodded.

"Alright. About a year ago I was bitten. I started smelling, hearing and even moving better. It wasn't until the full moon that I had a problem, but I started wanting to hurt and even kill people. Allison was the only thing that was able to stop me. Andy –" he paused, "I'm a werewolf."

It was silent for a while. My brain couldn't comprehend what was happening.

On one hand – the more logical of the two – this was most likely a joke, while on the other it made a more sense than it should have. I can only imagine the look adorning my face when Stiles piped up causing my gaze to snap to him.

"So, this is the part where you assume that this is all a joke and get all angry with us." I cut him off with a hand.

"No, I believe you." They looked momentarily stunned. "But, I am going to need some proof, Scott, buddy." My voice wavered very subtly, if this was true, would I really want to see a blood-thirsty werewolf?

He nodded and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. When they re-opened they were a blazing, yet sharp amber. I could feel my body trembling as I reached out to grip the hoodie that Stiles was wearing. I relaxed a little as Stiles' hand encircled my wrist in a silent show that he was present. Then, as quickly as it happened, Scott's eyes faded back to their normal chocolate brown right in front of us. Stiles wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"It's alright. Scott's, for the most part, in control of it now." I cleared my throat.

"So, um, that was – whoa. Are there – are there others?" They exchanged another look but simultaneously nodded.

"Yeah." It was Scott who spoke this time. "A pack. Derek, who's the alpha, he helped me gain control when I was newly turned. And his betas: Isaac, Erica and Boyd."

"Alpha?" I questioned.

"Yes. An Alpha is the only werewolf who can turn others. They're stronger and faster than other werewolves."

"Did Derek turn you?"

"No, Derek was a beta when we met him. He became an Alpha when he killed his uncle who turned me." I paused.

"What about Gerard? Is he –"

"No. He's a Hunter. He's dangerous Andy. You need to stay away from him. When Derek killed his daughter, he came to Beacon Hills to declare a war." I frowned lightly.

"A war of hunters against werewolves? Where do humans stand in all of this?"

"We all like to think that we're protecting them. The hunters used to live by a code that stated they were not allowed to kill a werewolf unless they first harmed or killed a human. When Kate broke the code we had no choice but to kill her before she killed us. Gerard has since decided that the code is now null and void and the killing of werewolves is fair game.

"Shit, well that's bigger than anything I had in mind. This changes everything." Stiles' arm unwound from me and he left a firm pat on my back.

"Well, you're taking this better than when I first found out." I gave him an awkward smile.

"There's something else too." My eyes shot back to Scott. "Jackson." I groaned, this couldn't be good at all. "He took the bite from Derek but it didn't turn him into a werewolf, his body first began to reject the bite, then it changed him into something else completely. Something much more deadly," My stomach clenched. What on Earth could be more deadly than a werewolf? "A Kanima."

"Kanima?"

"It's a lizard-like creature, with razer-sharp claws that secrete a temporary paralytic venom. Unlike us, when he changes he isn't Jackson anymore; he doesn't even remember what he's done when he was in Kanima form. He's being controlled by someone that is ordering him to kill people, but we don't know who his master is." I froze.

"Wait, he's been killing people? Why haven't I heard of this? I would have assumed that my dad would have at least told me this considering he's working at the cop shop now."

"Hang on. Your dad is Michael Walker?" I nodded. "He's my dad's new partner. It'll be good having another person helping me with Intel." I gave him a questioning look. "You'll soon find out that even if a death looks natural it mostly always leads back to the supernatural." I nodded.

"Duly noted." Suddenly Scott's ears perked and he looked around quickly.

"Well, well. Derek's not going to like this. Not one little bit." A new voice entered the conversation and I could practically _hear _the smirk in it. I turned quickly to see a tall, thin boy with a mop of dirty-blonde hair leaning against a tree and – yep, I was right – shooting a smirk in our direction.

"Isaac." Scott snarled as the beta pushed himself off the tree and strolled towards us. Scott let out a low rumbling growl as he intercepted Isaac, pushing myself and Stiles behind him.

"Tut tut, Scott. Derek already let you have two humans in your little _pack_ do you really think he's going to allow three? Next to this dorkus," he looked at Stiles, "and your hunter girlfriend, do you really need a little cross-dressing freak as the cherry on top?" That was it. I let out a loud growl of frustration and shoved past Scott.

"Look, Curly. You'd better shut your fucking werewolf mouth before I knock some of your teeth out." He looked momentarily stunned before straightening his jacket and stepping closer to me. "And what the fuck makes you think that Scott needs lecturing from a leather-clad asshole such as yourself?" I heard Stiles snigger as Isaac's eyes burned a luminous yellow and claws grew at the end of each finger in his balled fists. Hands grabbed my upper arms from behind as Scott pulled me back, scolding my name.

"Isaac." Yet another voice joined the conversation, causing a look of fear to adorn the beta's face.

His eyes instantly returned to their natural blue and claws retracted as he muttered a name:

"Derek."

**Hi guys.**

**I am so incredibly sorry that I haven't updated in almost a year! And Erica still hasn't even come into the story yet, God; I am a terrible author and person! I can tell you this though, I am going to try my hardest to write and release more chapters now that I have regained my motivation with season 3. By the way, totally cried when (SPOILER ALERT) Erica died, it actually really affected me. Now, if they knock off Stiles, that will be the end of me to the fandom. I'd love to thank anyone that is still here and reading this after all this time, you guys and my review-ers are what keep me going.**

**Thought I might give you a bit of a rundown of my playlist for this last chapter.**

**Radioactive – Imagine Dragons**

**Fear and Loathing – Marina and the Diamonds**

**Wings – Macklemore**

**Literally have had these on repeat the **_**whole**_** time!**

**Reviews and Favourites/Follows would be much appreciated!**

**Thank you, and hopefully talk again soon!**

**-Britt.**


End file.
